hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic!
Infomation Fabina b4 joy n him kiss.jpg|Fabina Marome.jpg|Jara! This is a story by me and Jarafan101. Couples: Jara, Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Moy, Jabian. Little bit of Patrome and Mickara (At beginning) Nina arrives (By HOASibuna12) I walked up to the front door, full of excitment. My first term at a boarding school, it was like Hogwarts. Well I am a wizard so it is like Hogwarts! "Hello? Anybody here. I'm Nina. I'm from America!" All was quiet at first but I saw a mop and bucket land on the floor by its self, then I saw a woman. "Oh you must be Nina, the new wizard. I'm Trudy, house mother and well cook, cleaner" we shook hands. Then a man walked downstairs. He looked scary I must admit. "Hello Miss Martins, I am Victor. Welcome to the House of Anubis. Let me show you to your room" we teleported upstairs into this pink room. "You will be sharing with Miss Millington. Good luck I will leave you to pack" Victor left the room. I heard some laughing outside. "Jerome, shut up!" I opened the window to see a red haired girl and a boy running around on the grass "come on Trixie. School's over we can go home" he kissed her on the cheek, they where stopped by a blonde haired boy and a dark haired girl, "hey Mara, hey Mick" said Jerome putting his arm around the red head. From what I could see Jerome was looking at the girl whose name was Mara, Mara was looking back. "Gotta go Mars, me and Patrica have work to do" they went into the house. The door opened. Meeting everyone (By HOASibuna12) "Are you Nina?!" asked a blonde haired girl. She walked up to me and hugged me "I am Amber. So are you a wizard?" Amber asked me, I nodded "isn't everybody?" she took my hand and we went downstairs. I thought I saw Patrica talking to another boy, I think I saw them hugging. Luckily I can read minds. Oh my gosh, they are secretly dating?! What about that Jerome guy? He probalay likes Mara by the way he was looking at her. "Me and Patrica had loads of fun-" They all stopped to look at me. "Hi, I'm Nina, From America" I went to sit down next to this boy but this girl pushed me "that's my seat. And my boyfirend" the boy helped me up "Joy, don't be such a witch. I'm Fabian" I sat on the otherside of Fabian, making his girlfriend Joy very jelous. "so... where abouts in America do you come from?" said Fabian "New York" I eat my burger. Let the madness begin! (By Jarafan101) Alife's POV "Tell the turth!" I said, spinning my wand from underneath the table "I keep my diary under my bed!" Joy covered her mouth "What?- Patrica froze I love Eddie!" Jerome spat his drink out "I love Mara!" he covered his mouth, Mick got angry "I love Jerome too!" Mick was mad "I do ballet!" everyone looked at Mick "I think Nina's cute" Fabian covered his mouth. I laughed.=